Vampire's Kiss
by TCGrl4evr
Summary: I have been working on this for almost two years and I'm not even close to being half way done with it yet. I am aware there are multiple spelling and gramatical errors. like i said it is still a work in progress


Intro……………

Well I see that I have finally grabbed your attention. This story isn't for the fainthearted or even people who are too stranded into the realm of reality to believe a single word I am about to say. That's how I was until all of these strange things started happening. My name is Lillian Lockheart. Since the day I turned 15 my life had been getting more and more complicated. I never knew my real parents, or my family for that matter. Living in an orphanage was tough, it seemed like none of the families who adopted me in the past ever really want me for too long, and I sure enough would end up back at the orphanage. Until I was adopted, when I was 11, by the Lockheart. My adoptive mother Gina was a child psychologist. My adoptive father Mike was a soccer coach at the high school. Everyone loved to be around him almost like he was one of the kids; they were the coolest parents ever. They had a set of identical twin daughters. Tabitha and Ginger. It wasn't until about a few weeks after I turned 15 when I kept having the weirdest dreams. Like it felt like I was right there when it happened or like I was reliving the same moment over and over in my dreams. It happened like this... The dream was somewhere in a clearing in a very dark forest. The only source of light was the silver beam gleaming from the moon, and I was running away from something but I didn't know what it was, or whom it was. And I would always wake up when the thing, or person would be almost inches behind me. They were never clear either they would be in little choppy pieces and would get more in depth every time I would go to sleep. It has been a whole year after those weird dreams started, but weirder thing were in store for people I cared about and for myself. I thought I fully understood myself but I guess I was wrong.

Tick-tock tick tock… I counted down the minuets; right down to the final seconds before the exact hour I was born almost 16 years ago. I was an average teenager, only most of the teenagers I knew had at least one of their real parents if not both. I didn't really know too many that lived in a orphanage from birth up until age 11; except those who lived in the same orphanage I lived in at the time.

It was 11:30 pm on October 30th. Only a half an hour before I turned 16, and I couldn't fall asleep. Ever since those dreams have clouded my mind I had developed what seemed like an insomnia problem. I could only get about an hour of sleep, sometimes not even an hour a night and couldn't get the weird feeling that those dreams weren't just dreams. That it will happen at any time. And the dream is getting a little bit more detailed every time. My sisters were about 7 years old at the time and they always could tell when something was bothering me.

KNOCK KNOCK...

"Come in", I said with a great yawn not looking away from the window.... It was my mom Gina and my sister Ginger.

"Lil will you please help me get your sisters to bed?", Gina asked me standing in the doorway. The clock blinked 11:45 pm.

"Lil", Tabitha said walking toward me." Good Night;" I gave her and Ginger a hug, and they ran back to their beds. I walked back across the hall into my room. Gina tucked them in and then turned the lights off.

"You girls get a good night sleep its way past your bedtime", she said giving them both a kiss on the head." good night"

"Good night mommy", they both said in harmony. Mike then walked into their room and said good night as well.

I looked at my alarm clock and it now said 12:00 am. I heard a distinct knock on my door. It was Gina and mike waiting for permission to enter my room

"Come in". I was sitting the window. Staring at the full moon remembering how the moon looked in my dream.

"Happy birthday Lil", they said at the same time. Gina handed me a long skinny box. It was Black with a crimson stripe on the top of it. I opened it and I saw the most beautiful necklace. It was a black chain with a crimson stone on it.

"Thank you", I said giving them both a hug.

"Oh yeah", Mike said recalling something from earlier. "We were planning on going to take the girls to the Halloween carnival, and then out trick or treating for a little while after. You should come with us. Especially because it's your birthday."

"Sure", I said plainly. Gina was looking at me with a worried look.

"Mike I need to talk to Lillian alone for a moment", she said." please Shut the door on your way out". Gina sat on the end of my bed and stared at me.

"Listen Gina there-", I started to say.

"Lillian" she cut in. " I have noticed a lot of things going on. Like the fact that you look like u don't get more than a few hours a sleep a week, That you can't look me in the eyes when you say nothing is wrong, and you don't really talk to anyone outside of the family."

I looked at her for a moment and said, "If I told you, you probably wouldn't understand".

"Just try", she said with a look of confidence on her face. "Go ahead and tell me everything that has been bothering you".

"I just haven't been able to sleep lately; I don't know maybe I have insomnia or something".

The clock blinked 2:30am.

"Good night Lil".

"Good night Gina".

I fell asleep moments later, and this time I was stuck in my dream struggling to wake up.

The same thing that has been in my dream times before was chasing me, but this time I couldn't tell whether it was a human, an animal or something else. I was running so fast that my foot got caught under giant tree root causing me to fall with a loud thud. My foot was caught in between one of the massive tree's roots that was lifted somewhat out of the ground creating an arch above the cold muddy ground. It was impossible for me to free my foot but I was able to turn around facing the foreboding shadow that was stalking closer and closer. All I could hear was the loud deafening thumping of my frantically beating heart. I tried so hard to wake up but it was utterly impossible. The thing was only inches away from me now…

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

My eyes; once trapped behind my eyelids that were glued shut shot open from the horrific event that was playing in the dark depth of my clouded mind. It was the wailing sirens of my alarm clock blaring in my already ring ears that shook me from the unavoidable dream I just had. I jerked out of my slumber in a cold sweat; my whole torso, from my bellybutton up was trembling uncontrollably. I was breathing heavily as if I was running for an hour without stopping. I hadn't noticed a sharp shooting pain in the left side of my face until about ten minuets after I was awake. It wasn't until I sneezed, and when I went to cover my mouth and nose when I noticed the thick red fluid oozing out of the left side of my face. I put my hand on my cheek again to realize that it was pouring out of my face. In that instant I noticed it was all over my pillow and on the floor. I looked into my mirror to discover that it was worse than it clearly looked. That's when I started to panic I grabbed an old red shirt from my closet, and started to mop up the blood pool on the hard wood floor. Luckily my pillowcases were blood red so I didn't have to worry about them until later. Not wanting to scare my little sisters I grabbed my clothes from the end of my bed and quickly sprinted towards the bathroom right across the hall from my room. I quickly shut the door behind me and I locked it. Quickly I got dressed struggling to keep the cloth semi-attached on my face. Moments later Ginger knocked on the door softly.

" Lil happy birthday", she said from the other side of the door.

"Um thank you Ginger. Can you get mom please?" I said with a shaken tone in my voice. "And can u please tell her to come here?" I couldn't get the bleeding to stop.

"Lillian?" Gina said trying to open the door

I had to make up something about my cheek. I mean would your parents believe you got attacked in reality through a nightmare. I remember the pile of broken glass that I saw when I staring out the window last night, so I used that as an excuse.

" This morning I got hurt I was sitting outside and a semi truck ran over a glass jar and glass went flying everywhere, and I got hit." I said lying but oddly enough I sounded pretty convincing. I was still holding a terry cloth washcloth to my wounded cheek. She actually believed me.I slowly moved the terry cloth washcloth off of my left cheek. I stared at Gina with a cold scared look on my face.

"Oh my", she said with a wide-eyed expression on her face.

"Mike can you take Tabby and ginger to school", Gina said pulling Mikes attention from his newspaper to her eyes. " I need to take Lil to the emergency room." Gina explained the whole thing to Mike and he got the girls into the car and off to school.

"Come on Lil we need to get to the hospital fast", she said again. "I don't have to be at the office until 10". It was only 7:30am. I always though it was amazing how Gina sometimes knew when I'm about to ask her something and what I'm about to ask her. It only took about 10 minuets until we got to the hospital.

"Welcome to Greenfield general hospital how may I help you?" the receptionist said in monotone. In a panicked voice Gina said

" Yes my daughter needs stitches on her left cheek." She was very panicked and I felt bad because of how worried she was. We sat in the emergency room waiting area for a measly 5 minuets. I was scared knowing that this horrible injury happened because of that creature from my dream. I needed about 5 stitches on the side of my nose, and 3 more all the way across my cheek. The pain was nothing compared to the fear of my nightmares. I came out of the ER with the stitched area covered and my head hurting from thinking so hard about this whole thing.

"Mrs. Lockheart?" It was Dr. Reeds; he was the one who stitched up my wound. "Your daughter needed 8 stitches. 3 on the side of her nose, 5 going across her cheek." Reeds explained to Gina.

"Okay Lillian let's go home", she said to me as I walked up next to her. The ride home was quieter then it was on our way to the hospital. I was freaking out about the next day at school over anything. That night though was fun. We dressed up the twins as Siamese cats and we went to the Halloween Carnival. Tabitha and Ginger kept asking me why I had a bandage on my face but I just ignored the question not knowing how to answer it.

* * *

chapter 2

I always got picked on at school for being the outcast loser that nobody ever liked. Personally I always wanted to be home schooled, but Gina and Mike didn't think it was a good idea. I was also a loner, until that day in Biology. We had two new students. They were brother and sister, Twins, and their names were Luna and Travis. Luna had long dark brown hair and she had a black chain necklace around her neck just like mine but it had a sapphire stone on it instead of a crimson stone on it. She was wearing black jeans and a black anarchy hoody. Travis was tall his hair dark brown short, and spiked. He wore black jeans with chains on the side of the legs, and a heartagram hoody. They both were both wearing black high tops too. I was one of the only teens in any of my classes that really dressed like that on a count of mostly all of my classes were honors classes (except for math). And I got stuck in the classes with a bunch of snooty geeks. You know thw type; polo shirts wearing, pocket protector carring know-it-all geeks. And I couldn't stand any of them, that's why I sat in the back of all of my classes

"Class" Ms Monahan said getting every ones attention. "We have two new students joining us. I would like you to meet Luna and Travis Cartwright. You both may take a seat in the back with Lillian Lockheart." I looked away from my notes for a moment. And saw the teacher go back to her desk. They each took a seat next to me, and I looked up. Again to make sure I didn't imagine two new students arrived.

" Hi I'm Lillian" I greeted trying to be cheery. I didn't want to make them think I was a jerk because that's the reaction I get from most people. "Is this your first time living in New York City?"

'Hi Lillian I'm Luna and this is my brother Travis' she said I was so glad I had people I could talk to other than my parents.

"Um may I see your schedules?" I asked. I compared them both to my own, and Luna and Travis were in all of my classes. ' You guys are in all of my classes." The school day gradually passed by. That night Luna called me and asked me if I wanted to go to some cultural festival with them. And I had to make a convincing conversation and ask Gina and mike just right

I wanted to go to the festival that had been going on all week. I didn't know how I was supposed to get Gina and Mike to say yes considering it was far, deep in to the depths of the city. I put off mentioning it to them until we were sitting down at the dinner table.

" Gina, Mike", I started saying hesitantly. " I was wondering if I could go to the festival with Travis and Luna". They looked at each other for a few moments.

"What you mean the festival that is ending tonight?" Mike asked looking unsure. "Um Lillian I don't know if you can go." I already knew that was going to happen. Gina looked at me and sighed.

"Sorry Sweetie not this time it is too dangerous, and it is a school night", she said with a very persuasive tone in her voice.

"But you guys", I said with an irritable tone in my voice. Before I could even finish the last statement they both chimed in with a

"NO!"

I went to my room and called Travis telling him the bad news.

I pretended like I really didn't care but I kind of did to some point...

That night I heard a rustling noise outside. I looked out of the window to see Travis standing at the side of the house right underneath my window " What are you doing?" I asked in a hushed tone looking quite confused. "First off do you have any idea what time it is?" He looked at me and said. " Just come down I have a Surprise for you." Not giving it much thought I hoisted my scrawny body over the ledge of my window and slowly and very quietly climbed down the drainpipe with no problems what so ever. "You do know if we get caught we will be in so much-"....

"Follow me", he said taking my hand. Travis took me to a clearing behind the houses across the street. Luna was already sitting on her bike waiting.

"We are going to ride our motorcycles", he said handing me a helmet. "Hop on, and hold on tight. We got there in about ten minuets. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and didn't let go until we were at a complete stop.

"Lilly were here", Luna said looking at all of the commotion going on around the lit up booths and stands.

"Wow this is amazing", I said looking at my watch it said

1:30 am I never gave any thought to how much trouble I could of been in

Three hours had passed since we arrived at the festival.

All of a sudden I couldn't breath, I could feel the presence of the thing that was terrorizing me in my nightmares right there practically next to me. It felt like some one put their hands tightly around my neck, tightly gripping my throat. I tried standing up, but couldn't when I opened my eyes I could see it. A slightly translucent outline of a body with its barely visible hands gripped tightly around my neck. I felt the blood lust to my brain, and I some how sent the outlined body flying backwards. It disappeared only a moment afterwards. I came to my senses and nearly fainted. Only Luna and Travis noticed and I was pretty sure they also could see it. Travis come running over to my side followed my Luna.

"Are you alright Lillian."? He asked in a frightened tone. I couldn't talk for like 5 minuets. In a muffled voice I said

"Yeah I'm fine". I couldn't stop coughing. I looked at my watch on my wrist.

"Oh My god I need to get home! Its almost 5:00!" I said with a wide-eyed look on my face. We quickly ran back through the tangle of trees and into the clearing Luna and Travis had parked the bikes. Luna had hopped on her bike and Travis and I hopped on his. We jetted home so fast as we could without going over the speed limit. They swiftly parked the bikes were they had previously been and I ran half way down the street and then across all the way back to my house underneath my window sill. This time I struggled climbing through my window. But I wish I hadn't because Gina and Mike both knew about. As soon as I climbed through my window I heard

"Lillian Gracey Lockheart! You have a lot of explaining to do"!!!!

It was Gina! I was in big trouble...

"Down stairs right now"! She said in the sternest tone possible I slowly walked down the stairs to see Mike and my counselor Nina sitting on the couch.

"Gina I have nothing to say!" I said still with a muffled voice directing my self toward the kitchen I grabbed an apple and sat at the table. As I took a big bite out of the apple in my hand I reached for my Ipod with the other hand. I set down my apple so I could put my headphones in my ears. Mike came into the kitchen while Gina and Nina talked.

"Lillian", he said in a stern voice. He grabbed my Ipod out of my hand and directed me into the living room. "What you did was inexcusable. You could have been killed!" I looked at my watch.

"We called Nina personally to come here and talk to you but we have an even bigger problem now".

See Nina was a good friend of Gina's she works at the same building as Gina does and she has been my counselor since I moved in with Gina and Mike. Sometimes when I needed her to come and talk to me at home she was always lived a block away. Not to mention she has known Gina for quite sometime.

"Lillian why did you sneak out tonight." she asked me with a worried look on her face. I looked at her with a sad look on my face.

"I don't know I just wanted feel daring and adventurous I guess", I said with a raspy huff I got off of the couch and looked at Nina. "If you don't mind I'm going to my room now". Gina and Mike looked at each other and then at me. As I walked toward the stairs I collapsed to my knees. My throat was on fire because of the incident at the festival. Gina ran over to me and knelt down to my level.

"Oh my god! Lillian what's wrong?" she asked me in a shaken tone. I put my hand on my throat. In a raspy voice I said, " Yeah I'm fine". She looked at me and asked me why my voice sounded like that but I couldn't tell her the real reason why I sounded like that. Gina felt my forehead and it was like on fire. Gina ha gotten up and helped me to the couch. She grabbed a thermometer and stuck the end of it underneath my tongue. I heard a tiny beep noise and Gina retrieved the thermometer from underneath my tongue.

"Well she has a slight fever, but I think she'll be fine." I heard Gina say. I gave her a hug and started to cry. "Lillian what's wrong? Nina thank you for you help." She smiled and said

"Anytime I'm glad I can help"

I then walked up to Nina to give her a hug

"I'm sorry you had to come over on your day off. Especially at 5:00 am", I said then once again I got up from sitting on the couch and ran up to my room without waking Ginger or Tabitha. I turned on my light and looked into the mirror. I didn't know what I was looking at for the time being. I was looking at my throat, and what looked like and eye. I looked at my computer for three seconds and decided to go online and search it. I described it as being an eye with a diamond pupil and something else but I can't remember what it was. And this came up.

**Clan Gangrel**

**Primal and savage, the Gangrel hunt in the untamed places and show no mercy. Gangrel can come from nearly any former life, but all Savages possess a strong survival instinct. Gangrel loathe personal weakness and admire those whose greatest strengths are those of the self – self-awareness, self-confidence and self-reliance. Nickname: Savages Disciplines: Masters of the vampiric Discipline of Protean, Gangrel let their bestial nature affect their very shape, becoming wolves, bats or the very mist on the night air. Their blood also grants them an aptitude with their bestial brethren (in the form of the Discipline of Animalism), and the supernatural toughness of Resilience.**

I just didn't know what I was supposed to think. Could this have been why my throat felt like it was on fire, was this connected to my dream somehow? I didn't know at all I was so confused and on top of it I was also in some serious trouble for sneaking out.

* * *

The next morning was one I wasn't looking forward to waking up to. Gina and Mike had grounded me from everything remotely fun. I could tell they were still disappointed in me. I had gotten ready that morning pretty early. I walked down the stairs expecting my parents to be awake, but that's when I glanced at the clock. I had an hour in a half to spare. I then glanced at my Saxophone placed in its case. I grabbed the case and stepped outside. I could barely talk without my throat feeling like it was on fire. I didn't even try to play. That is when it happened. I had the weirdest flashback. I saw a baby wrapped in a crimson baby blanket, and a woman was holding this baby in her arms. She was wearing a black gown on and a crimson red headband on her head. She was running from something. I also noticed the blanket and headband had the same weird eye symbol on them. As soon as I snapped out of it I was in a cold sweat, and I couldn't believe what I had witnessed. I just pretended like nothing even happened and I went back inside because the air was unbearably cold; I was trembling with uncontrollable fear lurking inside me. The tears running down my face felt as if they were going to freeze on my cheeks. I didn't know what to think up to this point. One I was sure of was the weird events were all coincidentally tied together and I wasn't going to ignore the problems any more. I went back into the house and stood there leaning up against the door for at least 5 minuets before I realized something... My mother must have been the one running away in my flashback, but then again I need some kind of proof. So I just put the whole subject in the back of my mind the best I could and finished getting ready for school. I didn't have any will to use my voice and I could still fell the clutch of a pair of invisible hands gripping my throat. I defiantly couldn't tell Gina or Mike about any of this stuff. School that day was the worst. It all happened in the hallway, on my way to biology. It all happened so fast I didn't know what came over me. Missy Saunders, one of the most annoying girls I have ever met in my whole life. Decided to corner Luna and me. "You know what girls?" she said looking at me inches from my face.... She pulled out from her back pocket a pair of sharp hair cutting scissors and said. "I think Lillian needs a hair cut". Before she could grab my hair I grabbed her hand with the scissors in it, and I twisted her hand backwards.

"Missy drop the scissors before I break your hand", I said crossly. It was only then when Luna had noticed the same dark look in my eyes that I had when that thing attacked me at the festival.

"Lillian Oh my god stop", Luna shrieked. I let go of Missy's hand.

"I...I", I was totally speechless. I had no idea what was happening to me, and I was freaked out about it. Her hand was beat red and she looked like she was ready to kill me.

"You are so busted", one of her lackeys named Lizzie said. Lizzie and Sissy both went to the nurse's office with Missy, and Luna and me rushed to Bio. We were already 10 minuets late and I felt like I was going to snap.

"Miss Lockheart, Miss Cartwright! You're both late for my class where are your passes", the teacher asked us sternly. We looked at each other and then at the floor. " Very well take your seats, I will talk to you both after class!"

Travis looked at us and then at my wounded hand it was bleeding pretty badly. I didn't even notice.

" Lillian your hand is bleeding", Travis said in a hushed whisper. "Um excuse me; I don't mean to interrupt but Lillian's hand is bleeding."

The teacher made me walk up to the front of the room, and show her my hand.

My whole hand was pretty much covered in blood, but I didn't care. I just stood their "I'm fine Miss-" I started to say.

" Excuse me" Mrs. Taylor the vice principal said standing in the doorway. "I need to have a word with Lillian Lockheart!" she looked mad. I grabbed my books off the table where Travis and Luna were sitting at and I walked toward the door. "Oh yes and I need to also have a word with Luna Cartwright". So it was then Mrs. Taylor led us to her office where we saw Missy sitting. I kept my hand wrapped in my sleeve in my pocket so it wouldn't drip blood anywhere.

"It seems like we have a problem ladies" Mrs. Taylor started to explain. "Missy told me you two ambushed her in the hallway and then she said that Lilly twisted her arm". I looked at Luna and then At Mrs. Taylor.

"Actually Mrs. Taylor", I said looking right into her eyes. As I started to pull my wounded hand out of my pocket I said. " Luna and I were ambu-"... then I stopped... I couldn't get the words to come out of my tongue tied mouth...." she came at me with..." I gave up trying to tell he, when finally pulled my hand all the way out of my pocket. Luna helped me finish the sentence. "Mrs. Taylor she came at Lillian with a pair of hair cutting scissors, and tried to cut a chunk out of her hair. I nodded

"Yeah the only reason I grabbed her hand was because she had the scissors in her hand. I was just defending myself. And Luna had nothing to do with it!" I was finally able to finish the sentence. I looked at Missy with a look that was full of hatred. She pulled out three pink slips from her desk and set them down "I'm writing you girls a detention", Mrs. Taylor said to all three of us." I need to talk to you Lillian, Luna Missy, you may be dismissed now." She looked at me hand and then said. "I'm Sorry Lillian but in going to have to inform your father about this incident. I understand you were defending your self, but rules are rules. Now I think you should go to the nurses immediately". She finally dismissed me from her office with a pass to the nurses. When I got there Mike was they're handing a stack of sports physicals to the nurse. I quickly turned around to try to head out the door, but not fast enough. Mike had spotted me from the corner of his eye. "Hey kiddo" he said walking over to me. Right at that moment was when he assumed something was automatically wrong.

" What's wrong?"

" Well I just had a clumsy moment and walked right into the wall I'll be fine", I said lying through my teeth, but Mike couldn't find out at least not that quickly. He gave me a hug and then left the nurses office. I peered out the door for a brief moment to see if he was truly gone, and the nurse returned from the back room. "Sorry honey I just had to file those physicals", she said with a perky tone in her voice. " Is there any thing I can help you with?" The first thing I did was gave her the pass and then showed her my hand. It was still bleeding, but not as bad. I peeled my bloodstained sleeve off of my hand and looked at it for a moment. "Oh my what happened?" When she was cleaning my wounded hand up I explained to her. " Wait a girl named Missy, Missy Saunders? She came in here not too long ago" she said looking at me. The peroxide the nurse had poured on to my hand made it sting really badly. "There now all I have to do is wrap the bandage around the gauzed wound on your hand and you will be all set." She had given me a pass back to class, and the only class I had left was PE. I decided to play considering we were playing soccer so I wouldn't have to use my hands. During the last period Mrs. Taylor ran into Mike in the hall" Coach Lockheart may I have a quick word with you", she said walking toward Mike. "It's about Lillian." She handed him the detention slip. Mrs. Taylor explained the whole problem to him. Back in gym class I was in a pretty good mood and I was playing fairly well, and class was over before we knew it. When the bell rang everyone had left the locker room, Travis was waiting for us out side the locker rooms (he had gym that same period too.)

" So how badly did you two get in trouble?" he asked Luna and me with a curious tone in his voice. I looked at Luna and we both said in harmony. "We got a detention".

" I'll explain it when we get home Travis", Luna explained plainly. We walked outside to see both of our parents cars parked next to each other and our dad's talking.

"Uh-oh", I said looking at the two father figures talking.

"What's wrong Lil", Travis said looking at me.

" I think Mike is telling your dad about how me and Luna got written up." before they could begin to ask me how I knew that I quickly jumped in with an easy answer. " Oh I am pretty sure I know that's what they're talking about." So we walked toward the cars.

"Well i'll see you tomorrow", I said to Luna and Travis.

"Bye Lil", they said back in harmony. I sat in the passenger seat and put my seat belt on, and looked out the window the whole time. I kept my hand in my pocket the whole time trying avoiding the facts even though Mike obviously already knew about it.

There was an awkward silence in the car the whole time w, and as soon as we got home I went upstairs to my room, and shut the door. I got so angry at the fact that I let these people (Like Missy Saunders for example) push me around. I calmed down enough to the point where I was in mid music mode and I was listening to the strongest heavy metal music I had on my Ipod, and I was staring out of my window into space as usual. My hand was throbbing, and I realized I still had the bandage on my face. I went to my mirror and stared at it. I closed my eyes for a moment and started to peel the sticky bandage slowly off my cheek. I look at it for a moment and notice it was only now as visible as the thing on my neck which hadn't even crossed my mind." Why does this keep happening?" I thought to myself." Why... Why...Why...?". When I glanced at my reflection in the mirror again. I saw it. The thing that attacked me at the festival was standing right behind me. It looked like a hobbit; its claws were long and rusty looking.

"Finally.", it hissed with an ear piercing tone." You can finally see me. Your abilities are more advanced than I thought". I was trembling with fear for a moment. That's when my fear turned into hate. My heart was racing.

" You", I said. "You killed my mother!". I didn't even realize that I was in almost another plane opposite of where I lived, and nobody was there except for the thing and me. He scuttled closer to me and I inched backward.

" Princess your fate will be sealed once and for all.", he sneered lunging his midget body at me. He was holding a type of athame (a ritual knife used in Wicca rituals) and was trying to stab me in the heart. I quickly dodged it, I kept dodging it; what more could I do to that point.

"Use Protean", said a mysterious voice. I didn't know what that meant but my quick instinct took over and I had shape shifted into a werewolf, but it only worked for a moment. My whole body was drained of all possible energy. Out of nowhere I changed back and fell to my knees. I watched the creepy looking deformed creature walking toward me.

" I feed off of your anger princess." he sneered

I thought I was going to die right there, and that's when they saved me; it was Luna and Travis. They quickly stunned the monster and got me to safety. I had so many questions about what happened, but I was too weak to even think about them. I noticed Luna was sitting at the end of my bed, and I said to her.

"Was all of that real?" She started to say, but it just wouldn't come out of her mouth as if she had a giant glob of sticky peanut butter stuck to the top of her mouth.

"I know what happened to our mother!" I looked totally confused up to that point.

"You mean our as in.", I said with a wide-eyed look on my face, my eyes where so wide they looked like balloons, balloons filled with too much air.

Luna was finally able to tell me the whole story My eyes started to well up with big tears, and my heart felt like it was going to bust right through my chest. I glanced out the window and noticed the sky got real black real fast.

"I will tell you about it tomorrow Lil", Luna said looking pretty tired. " Well I should get going. Remember you can't tell anyone about any of this not even Gina and Mike". As Luna approached the door she noticed Ginger and Tabitha's shadows from the small opening in the door. Luna turned around and pointed at the opening. I stared at it for about three minuets I finally said.

"Can we help you with anything girls". That is when my little sisters walked in.

"Ok Lillian see you tomorrow". Luna said leaving the room. Then I looked at Tabby and Ginger. Tabby and Ginger looked at me with sad look in their eyes; it gave me a cold chill down my spine. Something was clearly wrong and I had a bad feeling something was going to happen. That is when the room started spinning. I started to panic

"Is it? Is it after you Lil?" Tabitha asked me. That is when I realized I was still dreaming; it was like a never-ending nightmare. I stammered across what I thought was my bedroom, but I wasn't where I thought I was. Everything from that moment on became what looked like a long narrow highway tunnel. The light was gone; everything I knew had disappeared in to a dark void of fear despair, and loneliness. That's when I woke up in a hospital room; I was out of breath as if I was running non stop for ever, and I was in a cold sweat. I saw Gina look into the room through the window on the door. I could hear Gina say Mike's name. Then she said

" Lillian is finally awake!" she said with a relieved tone in her voice.

* * *

At that very moment Gina and Mike came into the room, followed by Ginger and Tabitha.

"What happened?" I asked feeling dizzy. I noticed the ivy that was in my right arm, and the distinct sound of a machine beeping. I had also noticed an oxygen tank sitting next to the bed. I was so confused, and I had no idea what happened, and how did I end up in a hospital room. All of those questions flooded my mind. Then I thought of what Luna told me. Was that really she or was it just my mind playing tricks on me. I finally pushed all of the buzzing questions aside, all but one simple one.

"How get here in the hospital?" As they were about to answer the question the doctor walked into the room. Her eyes were glued to the clipboard.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lockheart," she said flipping through some pages on the clipboard. "Has she shown any signs of clear consciousness"?

"Well she just woke up a few minuets ago", Gina said with a tone a relief in her voice. The doctor looked at me and said. "Lillian how are you feeling?" I shrugged my shoulders (well I tried to anyways I was just too weak to shrug my shoulders all the way up).

"Well I'm tired, weak, and confused, can someone please tell me how I ended up in the hospital?" I asked trying to sit up. Dr. Thompson grabbed the thermometer from the cart, and stuck it into my ear. I shivered for a moment. A few seconds went by and she pulled the end of it out of my ear.

'The good news is your temperature went down, but we will have to keep you here for the night." Was just my imagination or was the questions "what happened to me and how did I end up in the hospital?" the questions that everyone avoided. So I just gave up asking, and I just lay there.

Dr. Thompson had left the room and Gina Mike and the girls all gave me hugs, and said they had to go, and that I should be getting some rest. Luna and Travis had arrived with a few hours of visiting time left. And I was so relieved to see them.

" Do you remember what I told you?" Luna asked me looking worried. "I mean about our mother"

I looked at her with a completely stupid look on my face.

".... How?", I asked for the second time. They explained the whole thing to me. From what happened to our mother to how we are connected mentally because our powers, and how because I was never aware of these powers that I'm unstable unless I practice controlling them. " So we're triplets, our mother was a queen of a clan of vampires who then married a mortal man and that's how we came to exist, but their love was forbidden and we have this weird power that allows us to communicate with each other through our dreams? It actually made sense. Sort of well not that much but it still made some sense

"But when we were born mom and dad were ambushed by the thing that was terrorizing you in your dream. And that's when they decided we would be safer living in the care of mortal families.", Travis explained. " We are going to help you Lil, control your powers and we are going to overcome this burden together." They both gave me a hug and the nurse who had entered the room informed Luna and that visiting hours were over. I was afraid to go to sleep.

The clock struck 11:00; the hospital seemed awkwardly quiet like everyone disappeared into thin air. The only sound I could hear coming from outside the door was distant sounding footsteps. I tried fighting the urge to fall asleep but I slowly lost the battle. I just couldn't keep myself awake. I fell asleep in a matter of about ten minuets. This dream wasn't like any other dream; it was like I was projected into the past or something. I ended up watching what seemed like my past, but at that time I wasn't sure. My dream started in front of a small house in the middle of the forest and that is when is saw them. It was a married couple; the woman was beautiful. Her eyes were a deep emerald color and her hair was long, black and was held back in a ponytail. She was wearing a crimson red ritual robe. The man's looks reminded me of Travis, all except for his crystal clear Blue eyes. He was wearing a long black trench coat, and Jeans. They were sitting on the porch of the tiny forest bound cottage home. And right in front of them in a big cradle were three tiny babies that had to be no older that a few hours had been lying carefree and innocent.

" Dave", a soft voice said sweetly. It was the voice of the woman the sound of the voice gave me a warm safe feeling inside like I knew who she was. She stood up from her chair and walk in front of the cradle. She had lifted one of the babies carefully out of the cradle. And looked at her. "We need to name them now, I was thinking we could name one of our girls Luna Jean".

" Well Saddie I love that name." he said walking up next to the other side of the Cradle. " And we should name our son Travis Andrew". He had picked up the small baby boy from the same cradle and at that moment they looked at each other. Up to this point my chest was pounding in my chest so hard that I really thought that it would escape this time.

That is when then both said at the same time in perfect harmony.

" And finally we should name our youngest baby girl. Lillian Gracey."

I couldn't believe it they were my parents. It was clearer than ever at that point.

That's when the sky shifted from its peaceful serine blue color to a freaky looking black stormy color, and everyone was gone from the porch. Instead they were in the house.

" Dave! We need to make sure the little ones stay safe", we can't let them get to Luna Travis or Lillian", my mother said with a completely terrified voice. " We need to make sure they are safe no matter what!" My mom had taken the baby blanket that she gave me Luna and Travis and tore it into three separate blankets, and sewed our clan symbol on to each individual blanket along with our names.

" I know our love is forbidden Saddie, but I love you so much and I will always be by your side no matter what."

Something must have jerked me out of my deep sleep because I sprung out of my slumber in a cold sweat. I just couldn't believe what I had witnessed. Gina was sitting at the edge on my bed.

* * *

" Are you alright sweetie?" she asked looking at me with a concerned look on her face. I looked at the clock and it said 9:30 a.m.

"Yeah I'm fine Gina, can we just go home now please?" I asked anxiously waiting to leave the hospital to go home. It was only a matter of 20 minuets before we were in the cedar on our way home.

" So Lillian", Gina said plainly; " Mike told me about what happened in school a few days ago, and I called Mrs. Taylor the principal to find out how much trouble Missy Saunders got into and she was suspended and when Luna got ISS. She told me that they're me and Mike have to go to a meeting with her to talk about your punishment."

We got home in a mere ten minuets. I gave Gina a hug and then

I said with a shaky voice, and my eyes welled up.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a burden I sorry for ever being born, imp sorry you ever had to put up with me!" and I ran up stairs and into my room.

I have been about three hours since the car ride home; and since I ran up to my room being all depressed. I didn't step out of my room except for the occasional bathroom breaks. For some reason I felt like I had a gigantic black cloud over my head, and nothing nor anyone could say or do anything that could make me feel better at that point I couldn't even tell what was wrong with me. I heard a soft knock on my door and then it got louder.

"Listen Gina I'm-", it was Luna, and Travis. "Oh hey". I took a deep breath in and look towards the widow I still had the rolled up gauze that was taped to my arm from where the ivy was placed.

"So Lillian what's up? How are you feeling, and are you ohkay?" they asked me in harmony like they usually do. I looked away for a moment and shivered.

"Nothing much, fine and. no", I answered each question in order. " That dream I had before I woke up in the hospital was way to real to be a dream, and then last night when I fell asleep-". I sat on the edge of my bed, and looked up at Luna.

"I saw us as new born babies, and we were with our mom and dad. I'm guessing you guys already knew about this?" Luna sat right next to me and Travis stood there in awe.

" Well actually no we didn't, are you sure it was us, and are you sure it was mom and dad?" Luna asked with a shocked look on her face. Travis stood their complete silence, and he looked like he was deep in thought. I grabbed the black box from the foot of my bed and rummaged through it. The contents of the box included my necklace that Mike and Gina gave me for my birthday, my tattered old teddy bear, and the piece of the blanket that belonged to me. I pulled the blanket out of the box and showed them the initials that were stitched into the edge of it.

"Luna, Travis I know you have the other two pieces that made up the whole blanket", I admitted. Holding the blanket in my shaking hands.

"Wait you do have it", Luna said pulling a folded piece of cloth from her bag. "I always carry mine with me were ever I go, and so does Travis." He walked over to the bed and pulled the contents of his pockets out on to the bed. He then placed his blanket on the bed along with ours.

"In my dream mom said she sewed this quilts patches on in the order we were born in, and in the center it should make the clan symbol." I said trying very hard to remember. "I think Luna's is the first, then Travis' then mine. So we unfolded our sections of the blanket on the bed, and put them in the exact order and it was together the whole blanket with so exceptions of a few ripped places was complete. That is when the power went out, and a giant storm was headed our way.

"Lillian you should come over to our house for a while", Travis said finally speaking after awhile." I smiled and agreed.

KNOCK KNOCK... It was Mike.

" Lillian we are taking Tabitha and Ginger to their friend Leslie's house. Will you be ohkay here alone" he asked through the door. First Luna and Travis moved their pieces of the blanket off of the bed and then I let him in.

" Yeah it's fine I'll just hang out with Luna and Travis", I stated plainly. "Were actually going to go to their house for awhile is that ohkay?" He looked at me and said

" Sure."

So we gathered up the piece of the blanket and shoved them into a bag with a bunch of other stuff and headed down stairs. I noticed the dark heavy clouds that were rolling in and it kind of frightened me knowing that anything could happen. So I helped Tabby and ginger find their raincoat, boots and umbrellas.

"Have fun you two", I said giving them each a hug. "Be safe on the road mike". Then I gave Gina and Mike a hug, and then Luna Travis and I all crossed the street as it started to pour rain down on our heads. Travis and Luna had already asked their parents if it was ohkay that I came over. By the time we actually made it over to their house the three of us were soaked, and freezing, it was very rare for there to be heavy rain storms in the winter, but it didn't really occur to us that it was almost spring.

Anyways.

Luna and Travis' parents both had college degrees in the medical field. Their Mother was an Orthodontist, and their father was a surgeon in the OR, and occasionally in the E.R where I was hospitalized. Like me, they too were older siblings, but to sextuplets.

"Were home", they shouted in to the other room, and within a few seconds six little excited kids were running up to us.

"Hey guys we want you to meet someone." Travis said looking around at six excited 3 year olds. "This is our friend Lillian."

With a burst of excitement they all said hello with big smiles on their faces. Luna and Travis showed me around their house, and we then followed the little kids into the living room.

"Wow your house is amazing", I said with a smile on my face as big as I could make it. "Now who is who again?".

Luna started giggling. Oh yeah I forgot to introduce each of them individually. Travis brought the three boys back into the living room, and they introduced them.

"ohkay then", he said making sure every one was accounted for. "The boys names are Kyle Ryan and Luis."

"ohkay and the grils names are. Keeley Rhiley and Lora", Luna said introducing them each individually. The rain didn't let up at all and then the thunder started. Keely ran over to me and luna and started crying.

"She is a tiny bit frightened of thunder", Travis said hugging her for a few seconds.

"hey Luna Travis", I said looking pretty confident in my plan. " So we don't have to seprerate them from each other while this bad storm is going on why don't we grab their pillows and keep them down here for now." Luna and Travis agreed and we took the kids upstaris and gathered their pillows and blankets and had them lay down stairs with a movie on until they fell asleep.

"good thinking Lil", Travis said sitting next Luis. By the time they fell asleep it was already 3:00 p.m, and that is when their mother came home.

"Kids I'm ho-"

Shhhhhhhh.... mom their sleeping.", Luna said getting off the couch and running up to her mother to give her a hug. "Lillian's here I hope you don't mind I asked dad earlier and he said it was ohkay. So we fed them lunch changed them out of their dirty clothes and into new ones and they fell asleep in a matter of ten minuets. I walked carefully around toys trying hard not to wake anyone up even Travis.

"This must be Lillian", their mother said. "Hi I'm . It is nice to finally meet you Lillian we have heard so many great things about you".

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Cartwright", I said back.

"girls where is Travis?', She asked again looking around. We started to giggle, and pointed to him sleeping on the floor right next to Luis. "Oh I see he fell asleep". She looked out the window to see that the storm hadn't let up even the slightest bit.

That is when the the six started to wake up. "well I'm going to start dinner now your father should be home at six"

"Um i'll be right back Lu",i said grabbing my cell phone from my pocket. I called my house but their was no answer. so I tried calling their cell phones, but noone picked up then either. I started to panic, and it was getting harder to breath.

RING RING RING....... It was my cell phone.

"He-hello?", I studdered speaking into my phone.

"Hi is this Lillian Lockheart?", a unfamilliar voice answered. "this is Dr Fields from the E.R, your parents were just transopted here from an a car accident and were transported here not to long ago. your mother told me to call you and let you know." My face froze in horror my heart was racing, and I thought I was going to faint.

"wa-wa-was there anyone else in the car with the-them?!", I said studdering worse than the first time.

"The accident report says no. Other than that I'm not authorized to tell you anymore. Hello?". I fell to my knees and started to panic even more than I did when no one answered the phones. I quickly called Leslie Burke's house where my sisters were staying.

"Hello?", answered.

"Hi Mrs Burke. Are my sisteres there?!", I quickly asked freaking out completly at that point.

"Why of course your parents just dropped them off 45 minuets ago. Whyis something wrong.?"

"Well don't tell Tabby or Ginger this but I just got a call that my parents got into a really bad car accident and are in the hospital", I explained now choking on my words. " please don't tell them at least they can't know about in now. I called to make sure they weren't in it too".

"oh dear I'm so sorry, Don't worry I won't let them know. ohkay thanks for checking up on them.", she replied.

"Ohkay . Luna was freaked out by how badly paniced I was. and I told her everything.

"mom we need to take Lillian to see her parents. They called her and said they were in a car accident and she needs to go see them.", Luna explained at about a million miles per second.

"Ohkay wake Travis up; I want you two stay here and watch the kids.", she answered back.

"No wait I want Luna to come with us", I blurted out from being so paniced. So Luna woke Travis up, and told him the whole story. The only three that were awake were Lora Keeley and Rhiley, and he held down the fort.

my heart was racing so fast it could probably win a race against time. When we finally made it through the doors that led to the emergency wing of the hospital we quickly ran up to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Gina and Mike Lockheart", I said with such panic in my voice that I thought my head was going to explode.

"And you are?".

"Their daughter!".

"And they are?",

"well I drive her. Is Dr. Cartwright busy right now?", Mrs. Cartwright asked.

"He is preforming a surgery right now and I believe it is on one of the car accident victims. well I believe their is a Gina Lockheart in recovery you can go see her". she pointed me in the direction of the room Gina was in and I slowly approched the door.

"Go ahead Lil my mom and I will stay our here", Luna said sitting in the waiting room with her mother.

When I opened the door there she was Gina, my mom was lying in the hospital bed and she was in pretty bad shape.

"Lillian is that you?", she asked looking up at me as best as she could . She had a bandage wrapped around her head, one on her cheek, a broken nose. a broken arm, a black eye, broken leg, and a busted rib.

"Gi-gi-... mom how did this happen?", I walked over to her side and nelt down to her eye level. she took a small breath in and smiled at me.

" you called me mom", she whispered. "Well when we were pulling out of the drive way at the burke's house it only took about ten minuets for the road to get really slippery. and we slid and swirved.-",

"ohkay please I already can picture it in my mind.", I said starting to cry. "anyways need to save your energy, so you can get better fast." That's when Dr. Cartwright came in to the room.

" Hi Lillian", he said looking uncertain.

"Hi " I said back. "How is my dad?". That is when they wheeled another person into the room, and it was him!". He wasn't any better than my mom, and some of his injuries were twice as bad. "are they going to make it through this?". That's when I saw the uneased facial expression again.

"Lillian it all depends on how well their bodies allow the wounds to heal. they should be able to go back home in a week or so under observation."

"How are we going to keep this from my sisters?", I questioned starting to calm down a little bit. " should I go call them and tell them.?" I looked at my dad and he was waking up.

"Lillian" he huffed coughing over his words. " I want you to be brave for your sisters. We will be alright, and we will be home before you know it.",

DING DONG!

the clock struck 9 that meant visiting hours where over, and that is when the storm blew over as well.

"Wait Lillian", gina said. "I want you to go home and pack a weeks worth of stuff for your sisters and bring them to Leslie's house ohkay? I already spoke with her mother and she agreed that they could stay at her house until we are better enough to go home."

"Ohkay but how am I supposed to get there?", I asked her in disbelief. Luna and her mother both walked in and looked at me.

"I can take her there", her mother said reassuringly. "And Lillian can stay with us for a while until you both recover.

"Wait one more thing", Mike said in a raspy voice. "you have to tell them the truth tonight."

"Ohkay I will".

So we left the emergency room and ventured out into the parking lot. I didn't know how to tell my little sisters that our parents where in the hospital or why, but I knew I had to tell them.

"Luna please come with me and help me. it will be so much faster." so we crossed the street over to my house and the first thing I did was grabbed both of my sister's suit cases and packed the essentials. a weeks worth of clothes and tooth brushes hair brushes, pillows and their teddy like that. then I grabbed their backpacks, and headed downstairs with Luna following behind me. then I went back upstaris and grabbed my suitcase threw bunch of clothes, my pillow my toothbrush, hair brush. my other bag had all the stuff I needed and I went downstairs for the last time that night So Luna held the twins suit cases and my backpack and I carried my suit case and my saxophone. Mrs. Cartwright pulled up in the drive way to make it easier on me and Luna. I locked the front door and took a deep breath, and walked toward the car door.

"Thanks again Mrs. Cartwright", I said with the most exausted tone in my voice. I told her where the house was and I walked up to the front door when we pulled into the driveway.

Leslie answered the door.

"Hi Lillian", she greeted in the most cheery tone every. her mom walked up behind her and let me into the house.

"Tabitha Ginger" her mom called, and from the other room came my carefree beautiful little sisters. "Lillian has something to tell you girls." I handed their stuff to Leslie's mom and I knelt down to their level.

"Listen this isn't easy to tell you this but... Mom and dad.. are..are...are in the hospital and they are badly hurt. it may take them a few weeks to get better enough to come home, and they asked Leslie's mom if you could stay here." Their eyes started welling up with tears. I gave them both big hugs and I reassured them that everything was going tobe fine."It will be kind of like Leslie is your sister for a while. I love you both, so please be good."

"but where are you-"

"I'm going to stay with Luna and Travis across the street." I gave them both one last hug and then I left. The ride back to Luna's house was awkwardly silent. it only took us a mere 10 minuets to get back.

That night was tough.

* * *

The rain was pounding harder than ever; and it scared me to think my parents were in an accident caused by the rain. I stared at the digital alarm clock sitting on the desk: it glowed 3:00 a.m in big green numbers.

" Hey Lu", I whispered trying to wake her up with out being too loud. " Luna wake up".

"Yes Lil what do you need?" she answered in a some what of a muffled tone. " Lillian?" she looked peered down from the top bunk where she was sleeping,and could already tell something was wrong with me. I struggled to get up for a moment but when I was able to I turned on the light.

" Luna. I. I don't feel too well", I confessed felling like I was about to projectile vomit all of the place. we went into the living room, and I sat on the couch.

" Wait right here I will go get my mom",she whispered trying not to make too much noise. At that very moment my head was throbbing, and I felt as though I was in a 400 degree oven.

" Lil I'm back", she said stating the obvious. " Ohkay mom she told me she doesn't feel good."

" well what specifically is wrong?" she asked looking right into my eyes She had a thermometer in her hand; and she stuck the cold end into my ear.

" Well my head hurts and I feel like I was thrown into a bakery oven" I explained feeling like my head was about to explode. the faint sound of a beep filled my left ear, and Mrs. Cartwright pulled it out of my ear.

"Oh my", she said looking at the digital reading on the small screen. "Well you have a temp of 103.6; and we need to get you better"Your father should be home soon Luna so I will have him pick up some medicine for Lillian before he gets home."

" good night".

Right before we headed back upstairs I stopped.

" um Excuse me Mrs. Cartwright." I said turning around " Thank you for everything I really appreciate it".

" Aww your very welcome Lillian." she replied with a soft tome in her voice.

" But can I ask you one thing?" I questioned looking unsure. " I don't understand why you jumped up like that I mean most people wouldn't and I just want you, and Dr. Cartwright both to know that I am very greatful. It was almost like she was waiting for me to ask that question or something.

" There aren't too many people in the world who take a second to just stop and help a person I need, and the moment I met you Lillian, and I see you Luna and Travis together I feel like it was fate that brought you three together some how. all I'm trying to say is knowing a family member is injured in the hospital is hard." she explained looking quite glad. " when I see you I see Luna and you too almost look identical. I will see you in the morning."

"Good night". I headed back up to Luna's Room, and I was so tired but I had a minor case of insomnia or something because I just couldn't get to sleep. I was afraid to glance at the clock to look at the time. My mind was flooded with all kinds of emotional crap that I was getting sick and tired of it all( and not to mention literally getting sick and tired.) I was so glad that the next day was a Saturday. I did manage to get a couple hour of sleep, but I still felt like crap.

That morning I felt a slightly better, but not much better than the previous niht. I just wanted my parents to come home and I just wanted things to be back to normal. as I walked down the stairs to greet everyone my head started to hurt worse.

"good morning everyone", I said with a quivering tone in my voice. " What Time is it?". I looked up at the clock on the wall and it shown 6:45 a.m

" Good morning Lillian", Mrs. Cartwright said looking chiper than she did the day before. How are you feeling today?" I looked at her with a blank look on my face.

" Well I still feel like my head is about to pop beacuse ogf this stupid migrain, but I'll live; I guess." She walked over to me and felt my forehead.

"Well your head is still warm. I think you should go back upstairs, and try to get some more sleep". So I took some aspirin and headed upstairs to try to get more sleep. Was this another sign that I'm the weak member of the group, or that will slowly but surely be the first one to be killed off? I wasn't completely sure but I was sure about one thing though. I had to get rid of the horrid creature that had been terrorizing me, and I had to do it before it harmed someone I care about. The only good thing that happened was that I was able to get a solid eight hours of sleep when I went back upstairs that morning. It was almost like my mom and dad were some how projecting these memories of them into my dreams because I hadn't been able to get that much sleep in what seemed like a solid year. The dream I the night I was in the hospital became more in depth and more clear. It started out just like my first dream, but the only was my parents just got married. ( and it was definitely before we were born) I figured out they were newly weds because they looked different along with the scenery.

_"Dave", My birth mother called out in a sweet serene tone. "I want you to know that our love may be forbidden from both perspectives But I will always love you no matter what happens. And those circumstances will never change the way I fell about you." He walked over to her and embraced her in his arms._

_" I love you too honey", he said staring in to her deep emerald green eyes. " And I will do everything in my power to protect you". Giant baseball sized tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. And that's where the scene changed; and my birth parents were at the same festival that I went to with Luna and Travis, years ago. They were at the same Psychics booth that we went to. At first my mom looked different in appearance, and that's when I realized that she must have been pregnant!_

_"Honey the baby is kicking", she said cringing slightly at the kicking coming at her side. " Madame Tremorie what can you tell us about our baby. Is it a boy or a girl, is it healthy?" The psychic sitting on the other side of the table was looking in astonishment at my clueless parents._

_"Well I hope you two can brace yourselves", she said looking directly at my mother. " You will have not one but three, triplets. And yes they will be healthy. But beware a great evil will try to tear your family apart and take the things that make you truly happy". My father looked dumbfounded, and my mother looked as if she was about to faint._

_" Wh-what did you say?" my dad asked making sure he heard what she said clearly. "we-we're having triplet? I'm going to be a father to triplets!" my mother was so happy, but her quick expression of happiness turned into one of great concern and worry._

_"Wait", she started to say with a shaky voice. "What do you mean a great evil?" Madame Tremorie flipped the last tarot card and it was the death card._

"Lillian". I started to hear Luna's voice in a soft whisper. I sprung out of my slumber In a cold sweat. I was shaking uncontrollably, and my mind was racing.

"Well good morning sleepy head", she said grinning at me.  
What time is it?" I asked finally being able to control my shaking. She looked at the big digital clock sitting on the desk and replied.

"1:00 pm". I woke up feeling a lot better than I had felt in a long time.

The weekend quickly and unexpectedly slipped past us without any warning what so ever. And the thought of going to school in the next few weeks made my head hurt on top of the thought of my parents being trapped in the hospital because of the horrid accident that had to happen. it was all just driving me clinically insane.

"Come on girls you're going to be late", Mrs. Cartwright said in standing in the hallway on the other side of the door. " Travis is already, and so are the little kids". I looked at Luna in confusion.

"Wait", I said moments after Mrs. Cartwright came to tell us to hurry. "where are the little kids going?".

"Well today is Monday", Luna explained instantly. "they go to day care every Monday and Thursdays and every other Friday they go to my aunt Lydia's house." So we finished getting ready, and we headed for the door. The ride to school wasn't very long considering it only takes 10 minuets to get to the school where we live. I hesitated to get out of the car when it came to a complete stop in the parking lot. I slowly got out of the van, grabbed my saxophone from the back, and walked toward Luna and Travis who were patiently waiting for me.

"Are you going to be alright Lillian?" Mrs. Cartwright asked looking concerned.

"Y-yeah I-I'll be alright", I answered lying to hide the truth when it clearly didn't work. "I'm going to be fine." So when we walked through the doors I suddenly got the biggest chill crawl down my back, and I flinched.

"You guys" I said frozen in my tracks " I don't want to be here. I want to leave." I was so miserable that I just wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there until my parents were out of the hospital. Luna grabbed my hand and led me to homeroom. I was so thankful that Luna and Travis were in all of my classes because I wouldn't have been able to make it through the day alone. Our homeroom had about 25 kids including Luna Travis and myself. As usual we sat in the back of the room just so we could get away from everyone else in all of our classes. That's how we prefered things. no matter what was going on I always knew I could trust them. that's when I started to hear a low snarling growling noise, and I couldn't tell where it was comng from.

"I will desssstry you pathetic vampirrressss!!"

I shuttered dropping all of my books onto the floor.

Luna and Travis must have heard it too because they reacted at the exact same time in the exact same way as I did. I was scared; it wasn't until we were on our way to band when the voices got louder and louder.

"I- I can't take this anymore!" I shouted breaking the silence between our group. I ran in the other direction, and that is when I literally ran in to Mrs. Owens my counselor.

"Oh I'm sor-sorry Mrs. Owens I said abruptly as I scurried by covering my face with the books perched in my left arm. She knew something was wrong with me, and she wasn't about to give up until she succeeded to find out exactly what she wanted to know. I had left my saxophone case in my last class, and I went to retrieve it. When I got it, instead of going to band I headed for the courtyard all the way on the other side of the school. The weather was still cold, and depressing, but I didn't care. I foolishly decided to practice playing my solo piece, when a teacher walked by and noticed I was sitting on one of the dry, snow free spots on the cement. A loud screeching voice interrupted my playing suddenly.

" Excuse me young lady!" It was Miss Stevens; she was the oldest meanest teacher at our school, and I knew at that very moment I was in serious trouble. She led me to the main office; the aggravating sound of her clacking heels annoyed the crap out of me. When we walked through the door of the semi-crowded office Mrs. Taylor, and Mrs. Owens were both standing right there.

"Excuse me Mrs. Taylor, but I was making my rounds when I found Lillian sitting outside in the courtyard, and she refused to cooperate with me." She said in the most annoying nasally voice I ever heard. And on top of that she was flat out lying to get me into more trouble then I was already going to get into.

"Miss Lockheart would you like to explain yourself?" she asked looking utterly confused and dumbfounded. "Ohkay Miss Stevens I'll take it from here." She pointed in the direction of her office, and I sat there waiting for her it come and give me my sentence.

_"I don't even care anymore,"_ I thought feeling completely beat down. _"I miss mom and dad. Please. Please let them are alright." _That is when Mrs. Taylor, and Mrs. Owens both walked in to Mrs. Taylor's dead silent office.

"Ohkay Lillian what's going on?" Mrs. Taylor asked sitting on the chair behind her desk. Mrs. Owens sat in the chair next to me, and she had that concerned look on her face. "Does this have anything to do with your parents being hospitalized?" My face turned red and my eyes started welling up with baseball-sized tears.

"I-I-well-yes yes it does", I confessed choking on the words that I was trying to force out of my dry mouth. " I just want th-things to be no-normal. I want to wake up in the and no-not fe-feel like I-I don't belong. I just want them to make it through the horrible injuries they had to sustain because of that stupid car-"I stopped frozen with gut wrenching fear of the word "accident". "I- I'm sorry". By then my eyes were bloodshot my face was numb, and I just wanted to die.

"Lillian", Mrs. Owens said getting my attention. "Something tells me that the accident is the only thing that is bothering you." She was right that was just the most recent problem that piled on top of the other million issues I faced being an orphan child.

"Well do you have about a month to listen to all of my problems", I asked sarcastically. "The only person that would fully understand how I feel right now is Nina Harper, my psychologist, but I don't want to bother her."

"I know Nina", she said looking at me with that same concerned look on her face. Why don't you come with me to my office, and we will try to call her. But can you wait out side for a moment I need to talk to Mrs. Taylor for a moment. I walked out side of her office, and sat in one of the chairs up against the adjacent wall, and waited. The ticking of the clock was the loudest thing in the whole office, and that was very strange. All I could think about was Gina and Mike, the only people besides Danny and Cara (the people that took me in at the orphanage when I was an infant practically new born baby) who really did care about me as if I were their own child. The fact that they lied helplessly in the hospital; in excruciating pain on account of the stupid, violent car accident. Mrs. Owens walked out of Mrs. Taylor's office with a detention slip and a small yellow pass in her right hand.

"Ohkay let's go", she said and I followed her to her office, it wasn't even 10 steps away, actually it was right across the hall. Her room was cheery with a bunch of photos tacked up on to a corkboard, her room smelled like a forest of pine trees and her desk was completely organized. Mrs. Owens was average height, she had long blonde hair that always seemed to be up in a ponytail, and she was skinny. Her glasses magnified her giant crystal blue-green eyes. She always wore our school colors somehow tying them in to a casual work attire. And you could really tell that she loved her job because she loved helping people. She tried Nina's work number first, and the receptionist said she was off that day so I gave Mrs. Owens her cell phone number

"Do you want to talk to her?" she asked me dialing the number. I nodded my head, and grabbed the receiver from her hand.

"Hello?" she answered in her usual perky tone. I was glad that I called her cell phone.

"Ni-Nina I was wondering if you can come pick me up from school", I said choking on my words. "I'm in Mrs. Owens office right now and I –I need", I handed the receiver back to Mrs. Owens, and started crying.

"Hello yeah this Kathy Owens Lillian's Counselor. She is really upset, and you're the only person she can talk to .and your name is on the emergency contact list." She explained. "You will ohkay. Ohkay thanks bye. She is on her way. Should I call Mrs. Cartwright and let her know that Nina is picking you up?"

"Sure why not" I answered bluntly. So she called Mrs. Cartwright to let her know that I would be with Nina. And it didn't take too long for Nina to arrive at my school to rescue me from myself.

.KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK... it was Nina.

"Hey Lil" she greeted in her usual perky manner. "are you ready to go?"

"Well I have to stop at my locker. When we arrived at my locker Missy Saunders walked right passed me, and knocked all of my books out of my hands to the floor.

"That's what you get for hurting my hand you loser!" she sneered. "Your parents never loved you either." That's when I turned around again, and I didn't even care that Nina was standing right next to me either.

"Listen Missy!" I shouted loud enough so she could hear me. " You are a dumb slutty whore who is intimidated by everyone else so you find ways to make people's lives hell! I am so sick of your attitude, and the way you harass me. So you know what bring it!" By that time Nina was holding me back, and Mrs. Higgins (one of the teachers in that hall) held Missy back.

"Ohkay Lillian" She said tightening her grip around my arm. " You need to relax take a deep breath". I stopped moving completely, and stared past Missy. I could have sworn I saw it but what could I possibly do; that's when I

"_Princesss I feed off of your anger." _I was really freaked out so I took an other deep breath and took a step backwards.

"Ohkay Nina" I said trying to wiggle my arm free because it felt like the circulation was being slowly cut away from it. " I'm Ohkay now lets go".  
So we left the school, and headed out into the parking lot to her car. That's when I started to hear that creepy voice again. My whole body went numb from the fear of hearing that shrill shrieking voice; and I lowered the visor too look at my face. That's when I noticed my eyes were practically pure icy black with the exceptions of a few spots that were normal. i was just hoping nobody else ever noticed the change in my eye color.

"Lillian" Nina said finally breakinbg the thick silence. " Whats going on with you?" Honestly I wasn't sure how to answer that.


End file.
